


[Art] Sleeping Habits

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Secret Santa, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: Usually sharing a bed, sleeping together, comes with the partners sleeping habits too, these can be good and bad at the same time... but in this case, they seemed to be very compatible, sleeping peacefully together, cuddled close.





	[Art] Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> Drew this for the DeanCas Secret Santa Exchange 2017  
> Prompt was "Bed sharing."
> 
> Dear recipient, not sure if this is what you had in mind, I had a crack version idea of this too, but wasn't sure of my humor would suit you, so I tried my best to draw this, hope you like this at least a bit, darling!

[](https://imgur.com/XV11cEM)


End file.
